deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan
The Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan (IMU) was an Uzbeki militant Islamist group formed in 1998 by the Islamic ideologue Tahir Yuldashev and former Soviet paratrooper Juma Namangani. Originally, its goal was to overthrow former President Islam Karimov and create an Islamic state under sharia, but in the years after its founding reinvented itself as an ally of Al-Qaeda. In mid-2015 its leadership publicly pledged allegiance to the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) and announced that the IMU was part of the group's regional branch. In 2016, another organization carrying the Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan name appeared. This faction actively opposed ISIL and indicated that it is loyal to al-Qaeda and the Taliban. Battle vs. Medellín Cartel (by MilenHD) Medellin Cartel: Uzbek Terrorists: In a car yard five Medellin Cartel smugglers are loading their truck with cocaine and other drugs.Not far away from them in the car yard five Uzbek Terrorists are approaching them with their firearms loaded and after few steps the Uzbeks saw other people in a truck and started shooting at them. As the Cartel saw being attacked,they quickly retaliated with their own firearms,and one of the Uzbeks got killed in the head by a Uzi round. Seeing one of their squad is gone, one of the Uzbeks fired his RPG-7 and while the Cartel members got out in time the explosion killed one of them and crippled the other. As the Uzbeks started Charging at the the ill-prepeared Columbians, who retreated further in the car yard and started hiding near few cars as the crippled Cartel member planted the Car Bomb and went further away, except the Uzbeks sawed him and assaulted him with their Ak-47's killing him. As they walked around the device, one of the Uzbek clicked it and accidentally blew his mate. Knowing his mistake the three remaining Columbians, which heard the sound of the car bomb, appeared and gunned him down with their M60 and M1911's destroying him to shreds. As they continued to search for the other Uzbeks,one of the Cartel got killed by the RPK , but the other members hid behind the car while the Uzbek were destroying it with his RPK.After he got out of ammo, one of the Cartel's members appeared and shoot him in the head with his M1911. The Cartel thought they killed all of the Terrorists and showed,but the last terrorist was coming and firing his Tokarev at them and since only one of them had ammo started defending themself from the Terrorist, but he was easily shut down by being shoot in the heart and body collapsed on the ground. As there was little ammo in the M1911, the last Cartel man rushed to get it but the Uzbek shoot his arm.The Cartel Boss pulled his machete and awaited the Terrorist.As the Terrorist came closer, the Cartel Boss slashed and managed to knock the pistol out of his hand.Than the Uzbek pulled his knife and both started dueling.While both traded blows for blows.In the end, the Terrorist prevailed and he stabbed the Drug Boss in the stomach and as he pulled his knife the Cartel Boss falled down dead. Seeing the Medellin Cartel is dead, the Uzbek Terrorist raised his knife in victory. Expert's Opinion The Uzbeks curbstomped the Cartel,because they have better training and all of their weapons were deemed better than the Cartel.Also the Cartel was wrecked before by other guerilla groups,so it came to no surprise. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Asian Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors